Understood, You are The Rainbow of My Life
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Aku sendiri. Aku selalu sendiri. Didunia yang abu ini, adakah sedikit warna kebahagiaan yang menelusup lingkaran hidupku. —Adakah yang sudi menyadari-ku?—  Birthday  Fic for Canada, 1st July.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Mattie! I love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like. Don't Read**

**Warning: **cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC (sangat!) demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing: **PruCan

**Summary: **Aku sendiri. Aku selalu sendiri. Didunia yang abu ini, adakah sedikit warna kebahagiaan yang menelusup lingkaran hidupku. —Adakah yang sudi menyadari-ku?— Birthday Fic for Canada, 1st July.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Understood, You are The Rainbow of My Life**

_(Sadarilah, aku mencintaimu, Pelangiku.)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Romance

Rated T

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hujan gerimis diluar. Suara rintik bersua dedaunan hijau, tangis langit yang bercampur bau tanah selalu membangkitkan bermacam emosi dalam diri dikala nostalgia terkenang. Rasa tenang mengerikan yang menghanyutkan —sedih, sepi.<p>

—Terutama bila sendiri.

Perasaan yang membuat ingin mencekik diri.

Berdiri ditengah hujan, ternengadah menatap langit yang abu bagai asap, ditengah rerumputan bunga berbagai warna —putih, merah, kuning— dikelilingi pohon yang bagai hutan, yang kelam mendung membuatnya gelap. Menggigil tubuh tanpa perlindungan. Sengaja mempertemukan kulit pucat dengan dingin hujan. Biru bibir gemetar dibuatnya. Basah kain yang dikenakan. —Tapi, tak sedikitpun dirinya beranjak. Niatan pun tidak.

Gila 'kah dia? Apa pedulinya dengan pandangan orang. Mereka tidak akan pernah memandangnya. Mereka tidak akan peduli padanya. Mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Selamanya tidak pernah.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia suka hujan.<p>

Hujan seperti dirinya. Yang selalu ditinggalkan. Yang selalu sendirian.

Dikala rintik datang, bocah-bocah yang bermain ditaman berhamburan pulang kerumah. Orang-orang mencari tempat berteduh yang hangat. —Masuk kerumah, kunci pintunya, buat minuman hangat, tertawa bersama keluarga—. Meninggalkan jalanan sepi melompong. Membuat dunia bagai mati.

Seakan hujan adalah pembunuh dunia.

Ketika hujan datang. Melantunkan perpaduan musik alam, tak sedikit pun orang sudi keluar untuk mendengarkannya. —Tak ada yang peduli padanya.

Membiarkan dia ber-orkesta sendirian.

Membiarkan konsernya kosong tanpa ada penonton. Meski dirinya menantikan sangat tepuk dikala akhir suaranya bernyanyi.

Hujan pun bisa bersedih karenanya.

Tahukah hujan juga bisa menangis?

Kala rintik tak dipedulikan. Ia menangis dengan bertambah derasnya hujan. Kala badai tidak diindahkan. Dia marah bersamaan dengan guntur menyambar.

Dikala dia menyerah. Kala ia lelah menangis juga marah. Kala ia merasa tidak ada gunanya menunjukkan eksitensinya didunia. Kala badai menjadi rintik, kelam mendung tersayat cahaya dan hilang dingin didunia —mentari menyusup masuk. Datang bersama sinarnya yang hangat. Yang disambut ceria oleh manusia didunia. Membuat dunia hidup.

Berbeda dengan hujan. Matahari adalah keabadian dunia.

Hujan selalu membenci matahari. Yang merebut eksitensinya. Yang merebut dunianya. Yang membuatnya tidak dipedulikan. Tapi, tak bisa ia memalingkan wajah darinya.

Karena hujan tak akan ada tanpa matahari.

Jikalau hujan adalah dirinya. Maka, matahari adalah saudaranya. Yang berbeda dengannya. Yang disukai. Yang diperhatikan. Yang senantiasa ceria dalam tawanya.

Sama seperti hujan. Yang bergantung pada matahari. Dirinya tak bisa jauh dari kakaknya. Karena dia membutuhkannya. Karena hanya bersamanya eksitensinya terakui meski samar.

—Karena hujan tak bisa bangkit sendirian.

Tapi, berbeda dengan hujan. Dirinya tak bisa membenci matahari. Dia tak bisa membenci kakaknya. Meski dia berdiri disebuah singasana yang harusnya ia tempati. Dia tak bisa membencinya.

—Karena dia saudaranya. Sedarah dengannya. Belahan hidupnya yang setengah. Karena disisi bencinya, berdampingan rasa sayang dalam hatinya.

—Logis bukan?—

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hujan tak pernah dibutuhkan. Tak ada yang membutuhkannya. —kala sedih, ia membuat orang menjauhinya. Kala marah, tak jarang ia membuat mungil bibir memekakkan suara tangisnya —yang takut akan sambar cahaya membelah gendang—<p>

—**BLAAAR!—**

Buta 'kah mereka? Atau dia yang transparan? Karena dia hujan? Karena dia menyedihkan?

Apa kilat itu telah membutakannya. Mengapatiskan keberadaannya menjadi sesuatu yang dihindari.

—**Benarkah?**

Ingin dia ada yang menyangkal pemikirannya itu dalam satu kata pertanyaan —yang bergantung pada cahaya. Sesungguhnya— ia tidak ingin sama dengan hujan.

Tak apa tak menjadi matahari. Menjadi bulan yang menjadi pendamping dikala kelam malam juga tak mengapa. Ia hanya ingin diakui. Ingin dilihat karena keindahan dirinya —bukan karena siapapun.

Tak berangan dia menjadi bintang. Indah namun begitu jauh untuk dijangkau. Karena dia tak ingin menjauh. Dia ingin berbaur.

Dirinya berharap, berusaha, menunggu. Tapi tak sekalipun ada yang mengucapnya.

Tenggelam dalam air yang membah karena bumi yang tak kuat menampung tangis langit itu. Itulah dirinya. Menantikan pengharapan dalan secercah matahari, terlalu berharap hingga dirinya tenggelam —terus, dan terus tenggelam hingga terlupakan.

Dia tidak mau. Tidak mau sendirian. Tidak ingin.

Aku ingin memanggil. Kuharap kalian menjawabnya. Aku ingin berteriak. Sekeras mungkin agar ada gema yang menanggapinya.

Aku berdiri disini. Diantara kalian yang berlalu lalang. Menunggu agar kalian menemukanku. Menunggu dalam ringkuk. Dalam harapan yang akan patah karena putus asa. Menunggu. Menunggu.

Terus menunggu dan waktu berputar.

.

Kumohon...

Sadari diriku. Pedulikan aku. Sapalah aku.

_"Hei, aku disini!"_

Kumohon sadari aku.

_"Hei..."_

Jangan tinggalkan aku —dalam kesendirian.

Lagi.

.

.

.

**Zrasssshhhh—**

Kesedihan.

Yang terpancar dari seonggok batu sayu yang menatap langit —melawan rintik yang menghujam kejam. Tak peduli tetes bening memerih mata.

Menyamarkan retak kaca yang mengalir dipelupuk.

.

.

.

—**Zrassssshhhh**

.

Menangis sembunyi ditengah hujan yang marah bernyanyi.

.

Cahaya? Apa itu sebenarnya? Sesuatu yang menyilaukan mata? Suatu sprektum yang kasat. Kasat namun, membahagiakan.

Tapi, adakah? Adakah setitik cahaya hangat yang meneranginya dalam mendung yang kelam? Adakah yang ingin bertepuk dikala hujan bernyanyi —adakah yang ingin berdiri dikala badai menghujam, guntur memekak, kilat menyambar?

—selain dirinya.

Adakah...—

—**Pcyak**

...— sebuah payung yang diulurkan padanya yang menggigil membiru?

**Set**—

Berkata dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, kekesalan, marah juga lega, yang ditunjukkan untuknya —karena menemukannya.

"MATTIE!"

Yang ingin berdiri disampingnya?

...

—itu suara siapa?

Sejulur tangan menarik dirinya dalam pelukan. Berpayung bersama ditengah raungan hujan yang menderas marah.

"..."

—hujan sudah berhenti, ya? Hanya itu yang dipikirkannya saat pandang bertemu akan merah darah kehidupan. Ketika alis perak itu tertaut membuat suatu kedut renggut bukti kekesalan.

Dirinya terpaku. Mematung bisu. Tak bergerak, hanya terdiam. Otaknya serasa membeku —karena dingin memang hujan yang menerpa kulit. Membuat sel syaraf beku memati.

Rambut perak. Kulit putih pucat. Bola mata darah. Dan suara itu...

"...Gil?"

—benarkah dia memanggil namanya?

Sosok dihadapannya ini. Yang merenggrut kesal — padanya?

"Kamu ini..." sosok perak itu menghembus dengus. Menyiksanya dengan pilinan dikedua pelipis. —gusrekgusrekgusrek—hingga mengaduh sakit.

"Adudududududuhhhh!"

Rasanya sakit. Sakit...

"Ngapain hujan-hujanan, hah! Mau masuk angin apa?" omelnya.

Tapi... Menyenangkan.—kenapa? Bukankah dia marah padanya. Ya, dia marah padanya. Itu berarti...

"Ayo, pulang. Kamu bisa sakit dengan enggak Awesomenya kalau kelamaan disini!"

—... Dia ... Menyadari keberadaanku?

—**benarkah?**

Menghentakkan jemari yang menggenggamnya.

"Tidak."

Ruby bertaling. Menatap diri yang semakin tenggelam dalam hujan. Yang menjauhkan diri hanya untuk kembali bersama hujan.

"Aku mau disini... Sampai hujan berhenti."

Baginya, hanya itu satu-satunya bentuk perlindungan dirinya.

"...—

—Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu!"

—**Pluk**

"Eh?"

Matthew merasa dirinya melayang, saat dirinya dapat mencerna, dia mendapati dirinya dalam gendongan Gilbert. Payung dilupakan begitu saja, teronggok basah berurai air mata.

"Hwaaa!"

"Gi-Gilbert! Turunkan, turunkan aku!"

"Hwaa, diam Mattie, nanti jatuh!"

"Le-lepaskan aku! Turunkan!"

**Brasssh!**

Kedua sosok itu jatuh kedalam kubangan. Saling menindih. Terbasahi air untuk keseluruhannya. Rintik semakin deras. Ditengah amuk alam, pemuda albino mengamuk tak kalah dahsyat.

"Hahh, aku juga ikut basah kuyub!" omelnya mencak-mencak. Sementara, violet itu hanya menunduk. —merasa bersalah.

Lirik tajam dilayangkan. Dengus pasrah keras terdengar. Berdiri, berjongkok lagi dihadapan sang pemuda blonde.

"Eh?"

Tawaran tumpangan.

"Ayo naik, dan kali ini jangan berontak."

Hanya bisa terdiam. Menerima kemudian karena paksaan. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini.

.

Sepanjang jalan terlalui. Sebanyak langkah menepi bumi. Diam kedua membisu diri. Hanya ramai akan bunyi rintik. Yang terus bersua dengan bumi tanpa henti.

Tangan pucat dalam gendongan, memeluk semakin erat pemuda yang menggendongnya. Menenggelamkan diri dibalik punggung kekar yang hangat. Semakin menyembunyikan diri.

—kemudian berbisik.

"... Aku sama dengan hujan..."

Langkah mantap yang dilalui, makin lemah terasa. Terhenti kemudiannya. Merah mirah menoleh, menatap sang pemuda dengan pandangan aneh. Yang semakin tenggelam wajah itu tak mau mendongak. Sekedar untuk menatap. Menyembunyikan isak dibalik derai hujan. Menumpahkan rasa terpendam pada orang ini. Yang menemukannya.

"Sendirian, selalu ditinggalkan... Bahkan aku merepotkanmu." Meski hangat pelukan itu, hati belum luluh sepenuhnya. Terbelenggu kerangkeng es sedari dulunya, tak mudah membuatnya mencair begitu saja.

Dia masih menganggap dirinya tak berguna. Masih tak percaya cahaya yang dihadapannya. Karena tak terbiasa.

.

_Aku.. Selalu iri dengan Alfred. Yang begitu bercahaya, yang begitu banyak cahaya ditunjukkan padanya. Berbeda denganku. _

_Yang setiap kali aku mendongak. Menolehkan kepala. Memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya kembali. Tak ada warna lain dihadapanku selain abu. Tak ada warna lain. Tak ada orang lain._

—_aku selalu sendiri_

_Dan ketika mengetahui itu, aku hanya dapat memeluk lebih erat boneka putih kesayangan._

.

Sepercik sinar menyorot mata bagai darah, menyadarkan dia akan mentari yang menyusup ditengah hujan. Membuatnya mendongakkan diri. Menatap angkasa.

"Mattie..."

Hujan hampir berhenti. Langit mulai terbelah matahari. Dan keajaiban akan tercipta.

"Coba kau lihat keatas."

Menurut, mendongak, kemudian membelalak.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Apa yang kau lihat diatas sana. Apa yang tersembunyi dibalik mendung yang mulailah sirna abunya. Dirinya mencari jawab. Mengertilah ia.

"Indah, kan?"

Dalam cermin Amethyst, sebuah bianglala alam terpantul disana. Sprektum-sprektum warna berbentuk busur yang membelah angkasa. Meniti horizon dari ujung hingga pangkal. Menjadi pita yang menghias kepala langit dengan senyuman.

"Bukankah pelangi itu indah?"

Tatap tetap terpaku pada langit. Membeku mengagumi. Tak merespon barang sedikit. Meski, hati setuju akan perkataan.

"Kau tahu Mattie... aku suka hujan."

Pernyataan yang mampu membuat tersentak.

"Karena aku selalu menantikan sesuatu dikala hujan terhenti."

Mungkin kau tak tahu, karena terlalu terpaku untuk meratapi. Karena kau bersikap apatis. Tak tahu, banyak orang —dikala rintik mulai terhenti, banyak orang menantikan suatu keindahan. Mencari-cari tujuh warna itu terbentang membentuk sebuah lukisan yang membuat orang terpukau, bocah-bocah berlarian mengejar. Tertawa. Meneriakkan kekaguman.

"Setelah hujan berhenti, akan ada suatu pemandangan indah dan berwarna diatas sana. Aku selalu menantikannya. Baik itu dilangit — juga pada dirimu."

Seringai jahil ditolehkan pada pemuda yang setengah tak percaya akan perkataannya. Tapi, ia tak peduli.

"Mungkin hujan tidak disukai, selalu membuat orang marah, kesal, sedih."

"Tapi, Pelangi tidak akan terbentuk tanpa hujan. Juga bila matahari tidak ada. Mereka saling membutuhkan untuk menciptakan suatu lukisan indah."

Terdiam sejenak.

"Aku senang bila kau adalah hujan. Karena berarti... Aku punya alasan untuk menunggu pelangi diwajahmu."

Ya, kau sama dengan hujan. Selalu tampak murung dan bersedih.

Tak tahukah kau bahwa saat kau tersenyum...

"...manis sekali."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kamu."

Semburat merah muda. Membuat dirinya menyembunyikan wajahnya...—yang manis tersenyum diam. Kikik geli kesenangan terdengar dari si pelaku yang menjadi dalang akibat perlakuan itu.

Dongak wajah menatap angkasa. Yang perlahan terhenti hujan menjadi rintik. Yang rintik itu berkilau indah tertimpa kristal semburat sang mentari. Merah darah mencari keberadaan sesuatu dilangit.

Mencari sebuah pelangi. Yang terbentang indah diujung pegunungan sana. Dipenghujung jalan yang tengah mereka lalui. Yang menenangkan jiwa. Yang membuatnya tersenyum damai.

"Mattie..."

Bagiku...

"—kau adalah pelangiku."

Pelangi terindah yang mewarnai sepi dalam diri. Senyummu itu bagai pelangi. Yang hanya tercipta, setelah menemukan matahari —kebahagiaan. Meski setitik. Meski tersirat. Meski tak banyak.

Yang sanggup membuatmu menghentikan hujan.

Dalam diam aku selalu menatap. Tanpa sadar aku selalu mencarinya. Karena, aku ingin melihatnya. Lagi. Karena aku ingin mematrikannya. Menjadikannya cermin dalam retina. Sosokmu yang langka. Kedut tipis yang sangat jarang terpoles.

Yang kutemukan tanpa sengaja. Cahaya dalam abu yang gelap. Suatu kesengajaan yang membuatku tak bisa melupakannya.

Wajah cantikmu ketika tersenyum.

Dan seiringnya kumencari. Sebuah warna hangat terlukis dalam hati. Perasaanku terdiksi ditengah puisi singkat yang akan kuucap.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Menurunkan tubuh mungil dalam gendongan. Membuat diri penuh semburat manis itu berpandang penuh tanya. Kau hanya tersenyum menatapnya —Dan mendekatinya.

Jemari terangkat menyibak surai kuning, menyentuh kulit putih yang dingin —basah oleh tangis langit dan dirinya sendiri.

Kecup pada bibir. Sebuah kesatuan manis. Sentuh kecil yang mengikat. Yang membuktikan. Yang nyata. Tanpa paksaan telah terlaksana.

Siluet dua insan yang bersatu. Menjadi monumen indah tersendiri.

Ditengah cakrawala yang menguning. Emas langit melukiskan bentang warna-warna yang indah. Dilangit arak awan menjingga merah terbakar waktu. Tanda hujan telah terhenti. Langit berhenti menangis.

Hujan telah terlupakan. Untuk sesaat. Karena dia tahu, saat ini sudah ada orang yang menantikan hujan.

Agar mendapatkan pelanginya.

.

.

.

Hujan... Adalah bukti kesedihan mendalam tanpa henti.

Merenungi kalbu dalam abu yang dingin.

Matahari... Kau selalu menatap iri padanya.

Karena dia berdiri agung, bercahaya dan dipuja banyak orang.

Kau membencinya.

Tapi, kau membutuhkannya.

Dan, tahukah kau. Sesungguhnya kalian saling membutuhkan.

Karena barang satupun dari kalian tak memiliki kesempurnaan untuk melukis sebuah langit.

Dalam indah pemandangan. Dalam kareografi sederhana namun mewah dalam pandang. Dalam sebuah keajaiban tercipta.

Hanya satu didunia.

Langka tak sering. Karena hanya muncul dikala kalian berbaur.

Sebuah paduan warna yang membentang bagai panah sang Apollon.

Sebuah lengkung senyum di kala cakrawala telah puas menangis.

Pelangi

.

Bila kau menganggap dirimu adalah hujan. Tak berguna. Sendirian. Terlupakan.

Berbahagialah kau dengan setitik cahaya yang menyinari dikala tangismu terhenti.

Karena tanpa kau sadari.

Diantara seribu, pasti ada satu.

Meski, sesaat.

Meski, lama.

Meski, tersembunyikan.

Meski, tak diucapkan.

—Tapi, pasti ada.

Yang menganggapmu pelangi terindah dalam hidupnya.

Suatu saat nanti.

Pengharapan akan terbalas.

Usaha akan terbayar.

Entah kapan, tapi...

—Pasti terucap.

.

Tunggulah

Dan, kau akan menemukan dirimu melangkah

... tanpa kesendirian.

.

.

_**Understood, You are The Rainbow of My Life.**_

_._

_._

**Fin**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dibanding fic ini lebih mirip curahan hati saya. Yang memang didunia nyata saya selalu merasa ditinggalkan. Alasan utama kenapa aku begitu menyukai karakter Canada ini, karena aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia sama denganku. Selalu ditinggalkan, sendirian... Kesepian. **

**Sebenarnya fanfic ini jugalah sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk temanku... Yang bagiku dia adalah Gilbert (sayang dia cewek, kalau dia cowok pasti kupacarin #Plak#). Karena dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah bertemu. Hanya dia yang setia, dan senantiasa tetap ingin berhubungan denganku, meski jarak memisahkan. **

**Fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk birthday My little brother 2nd July, besok. Kalau bagiku, dia itu Alfred. Karena dia memang lebih ceria dariku. ^^. (tapi aku gak sampe benci sama adekku, loo)**

**sekian dari saya Birthday Fic for Canada.**

**Than****k****'s a Lot For You**

**Review? **


End file.
